Rajang Ecology
In-Game Information "Ultra-Aggressive creature that is rarely sighted and seldom survived. Survivors report it exhibits a strange attack. The Rajang is said to be a loner, and this isolated life has made it difficult to pin down its territorial leanings." Taxonomy Order: Sharp Claw - Suborder: Hard Teeth - Superfamily:Unknown - Family:Rajang Easily the largest and strongest of known Pelagus; Rajang resembles a Blangonga but with a much darker coloration, two long horns and a more muscular appearance. Unlike other Pelagus species, Rajang exhibits the ability to generate large amounts of electricity. The only known creature with a stronger electrical output is the legendary White Fatalis. It is currently unknown whether the Abyssal Lagiacrus or Berukyurosu has an electrical output on par or possibly even stronger than Rajang. Habitat Range Due to the Rajang's near-permanent nomadic lifestyle, it's not entirely certain where the Rajang is capable of living, though it's not far-fetched to assume that it can live just about anywhere. However, there have been regular sightings in high-altitude areas, for the most part, so it's safe to say that "If there's cliffs, there's Rajangs". This phrase is a direct result of its most common habitats, Mountainous regions including volcanoes, canyons, tropical jungles and frozen mountains, the Rajang apparently doesn't care. The Rajang can also be called a "wanderer", like the Deviljho. The known habitats of Rajang consist of the Snowy Mountains, Gorge, Old Volcano, Volcano, Ancestral Steppe, Forbidden Grounds, Lava Island, Primal Forest, Dunes and Unknown Great Forest. Sometimes there have been incidents of Rajang wandering into the Town. Ecological Niche In almost any habitat that the Rajang happens to be passing through, it enforces itself as the apex predator of the surrounding area. Its nature and adaptations allow it to hunt and prey on virtually anything smaller than itself. On an interesting note, The Rajang is believed to be the sole predator of the elusive Kirin. The reproductive patterns of Rajang are, at best, elusive though its known that Rajangs don't have electrical abilities when they are born. Young Rajang gain their electrical powers by feeding on an electrical monster and the same goes for adults. Hunting Rajang in force would now seem a more sensible choice after hunters are faced with such a task. In their chosen habitats Rajang are forced to compete with equally fearsome predators such as Tigrex, Lolo Gougarf/Ray Gougarf, Doragyurosu, Khezu, Blangonga, Rathalos, Lavasioth, Yian Garuga, Espinas Subspecies, and some Elder Dragons. These predators are capable of seriously wounding Rajang due to its unarmored body. Unexpectedly golden fur from Rajangs have been found in the stomach of Pariapuria's. Even though the Pariapuria's body is very weak to electricity. Deviljho, a monster similar to the Rajang in that they are both apex nomad predators, is thought to be a major competitor to the Rajang. One would think that the great size difference and Rajang's lack of armor would make it easy prey for the Deviljho, and while this would make a battle with Deviljho risky for Rajang, the reality may be more ambiguous. Rajang's speed advantage, comparable raw brute strength, and amazing control over the thunder element--one of Deviljho's greatest elemental weaknesses--are factors that would make confrontations between the two monsters difficult for the Deviljho. Even the Deviljho's dragon breath, a usual trump card for it, may not prove effective against the Rajang, since it has a remarkable resistance to the Dragon element. With these traits, the Rajang may elicit a dose of respect and caution from the Deviljho, and vice versa. Both predators may prefer to give each other space rather than risk a particularly gruelling battle. Biological Adaptations Rajang is one of only a handful of monsters able to wield deadly lightning. How it produces its charge is a electrical inner organ. Rajang are extremely fast and nimble despite their size. Rajang exhibits extreme physical strength, easily knocking a hunter off his/her feet and into the air. Rajang's natural high aggression and rage only seem to amplify its strength and electrical power, forcing it into a "Golden Rajang" state. When golden, Rajang is even faster and more deadly than its already powerful base form. In this enraged state, Rajang is probably able to be on par or possibly even overpower Elder Dragons like Teostra and Lunastra. It is believed that the tail of the Rajang has something to do with its electrical golden powers, as when the tail is able to be cut it loses its golden power instantly, though this only applies to average Rajang. Some Rajang stay in there golden form and are known to be extremely violent and powerful, they are usually found in the Old Volcano. These "Golden Rajangs" power is believed to have something to do with their heart. Just recently, it was discovered that Rajangs have a unique defense against threats. When in danger, they will increase the strength in their arm and legs and they will be able to deal more damage and move even faster. This unique adaptation can also harden the muscles to increase its defense. Interestingly, their arms and legs will glow red indicating this. Some extra rare individuals of the species have even more strength than even the extra powerful Golden Rajang of the Old Volcano. There appearance is also different, they have blue eyes and very long golden hair when enraged. They use new attack techniques taking advantage of their strength, including attacks like jumping high into the air, covering their fists in electricity in mid air and landing fist first causing a quake and rocks to pop up from under ground with such force hunters hit get launched by the rocks. They show a different intelligence during its rage by following its target while punching leaving the targets only means of escape out-running or jumping through the fists as they are covered in electricity, and rolling into a ball covered in electricity able to hover over the ground going in a strait direction. Even more rare is the feared Red Rajang sightings of this creature are very few even lower than the Unknown Rathian Species, This Red Rajang has improved abilities and the most power of any Rajang ever reported, this Rajang is most famed for its ability to create a ball of electricity much larger than itself and let it slowly hover towards the ground creating a pure white flash large enough to be spotted possibly a mile away within this flash everything within gets electrocuted to death besides the Rajang itself. Behavior Outwardly, the Rajang is considered to be the most aggressive and powerful of Pelagus species known thus far, and as such, many consider this to be an outright brutal creature in all its aspects. It's a common belief that the Rajang is a loner due to being highly aggressive, and this thinking leads people to believe that Rajangs will typically attack each other on sight. In a sense, that's correct. Rajang are unique in that they're the only known species in their suborder to live a majorly solitary lifestyle, as opposed to the far more sociable Congas and Blangos. This makes it very confusing to understand how they mate. Against most prey, the Rajang will quickly and effectively pummel the target to death using either its fists or its horns. In the chance that the target food is too far away - or too fast - the Rajang will expel either a burst or beam of energy, almost always paralyzing or killing the prey, usually instantly. Either way, the result is an easy meal for the Rajang. According to the Guild requests, the bounty for slaying a Rajang is that similar to a Yama Tsukami's, which indicates that it is truly a powerful foe to deal with. Though rare, some Rajang have been seen in pairs. These pairs most likely could be mates. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology